What True Love Means
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: One shot What true love means is something that everyone else seemed to know, except to Makino Tsukushi.


**What True Love Means. **

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, knowing that she had somewhat crossed the point of no return. Her hands clutched the piece of paper which had damned her from the very minute she had read the sprawling handwriting on it. Perspiration clung to her thin frame, her long skirt flapping in the wind as she ran.

When she finally turned the corner and reached the gate which separated her from eternal damnation and the possibility of salvation, slim though it may be but nonetheless still possible, she stopped. Her stance wavered for a split second, but recovered as she pushed through the gates and marched to the waiting butler.

She stated her request firmly, determined to make things right. But she was not prepared for the answer that came from the butler who merely smiled with a tinge of regret, "He's left for a long while." With those words, she let the piece of paper drop from her hand and it fluttered to the ground.

_Makino,_

_I'm disappearing. Take care and I love you._

_Rui_

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months into years. It had been a year since Rui had left Japan for Tuscany to run the wine operations of his father's company, preferring to establish his presence in the Europe first. She had heard of the little bits and pieces from the updates which Akira and Soujirou brought when they met up in university.

It seemed like only yesterday when Tsukasa had gotten down on his knee and proposed to her with a ridiculously expensive ring, and she had hesitated taking it. In that moment of hesitation, Tsukasa became mad and threw the ring on the floor. She quarreled with him over his outburst, saying that she needed time to think about the entire proposal and wedding bit. He had shot back saying that if she loved him, she would not have needed to think about it at all.

She did not know it then, but it was apparent to Tsukasa who despite being the biggest idiot in Japan, still knew what true love meant. It was simple: She did not love him and Tsukasa would not take a woman who did not do so. After all, true love meant saying yes immediately to a lifetime together, as it was in the movies.

For all his childish antics, Tsukasa to his credit, had picked up the ring and shoved it into his pocket. He looked at her, and brought his hand to caress her cheek tenderly, looking at her sadly. He bent over to give her a peck on the cheek, and whispered into her ear.

"Call me, if you ever want this back. It always belongs to you."

And with that he left, leaving a huge crowd of onlookers in the middle of Etikou gaping at the scene. Akira and Soujiro never failed to remind her of how she had turned down the wealthiest man in Japan , laughing as her face grew red as she hit them on their heads.

She talked to Tsukasa occasionally, but she never did call him to ask for the ring back.

And somehow, she knew that Tsukasa had known she would not have done so all along.

* * *

He had stood next to Tsukasa throughout the entire fiasco, his expression nonchalant. The only time he did change his expression, was when Tsukasa had stomped off and he stood in front of her, giving her a puzzled look.

"Why?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"I don't know. It didn't… feel right." Was all she could offer. He pursed his lips, as if in deep thought, and finally looked at her with a soft smile.

"It will, soon." And he patted her on the head. She did not know then that his trying to put things right meant disappearing.

Right, Hanazawa Rui. So right.

* * *

She arranged the dango trays as carefully as she could, trying her best not to scold the two playboys who were currently bantering with Yuki, teasing the poor girl. It was obvious both were interested in the girl, although it seemed none wanted to take the first step. She rolled her eyes.

"Yuki-chan, perhaps you could come out to dinner with me on Saturday night?" Soujiro winked at her as Yuki tried hard to put his wandering hands away from her own. She did need to work after all.

"Yuki-chan, you promised to eat with me." Akira whined, trying to up Soujiro. Soujiro glared at his best friend. Well, if this was going to be a contest, then so be it.

"Ano… Tsukushi! Let me help you with the sweets!" Yuki excused her quickly and ran to the protection of the large refrigerator, effectively blocking herself from sight of the two boys. They groaned, and promptly received a smack from the observer.

"Now, we have a business to run and you two are ruining everything."

"We're bringing in business! Look at all the women stopping by to look at us." Soujiro defended his presence.

"Nishikado, I need people to COME IN to buy something, not stand outside to stare and take photographs." As if on cue, the dratted phone cameras started to flash as she saw a group of schoolgirls squealing over the two most famous playboys in Japan. "And besides tormenting Yuki about dinner on Saturday, which she is NOT going to have with either of you, what else are you two here for?"

"Makino, you are so prudish." Akira drawled. "But certainly smart. Well, I nearly forgot you are studying in Etikou on your own merit with a scholarship and all… my dear lady,"

"Rui is coming back on Saturday." Soujiro interjected impatiently and glared at Akira for flirting with the dear girl. _Anyone but her. Oh and Yuki too _his glare seemed to convey but Akira conveniently missed out the Yuki bit.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she started to grow nervous and fidgeted with the cleaning cloth on the counter. "Erm… how long will he be back in Japan? Some business woes?"

"Gee, Makino. Shouldn't the first question be WHEN he will be back on Saturday? Woman, it's been nearly a year since he left and surely you miss him!" Soujiro rolled his eyes and looked to the high heavens for help.

"Well… I…"

"We'll be meeting him at the airport and having dinner with him. You are to come along and oh... Yuki-chan, you're invited!" Akira said in a sing-song voice, successfully causing Yuki to lose her nerve and drop an empty tray.

"Now Makino, whoever said we were not going to have dinner with Yuki on Saturday?" Soujiro winked and promptly received a smack from her.

* * *

She fidgeted with her hands, twiddling her thumbs as she stood nervously with Soujiro and Akira who were bantering cheerfully with Yuki.

"Makino, you look like an uptight prude! Relax, it's only Rui."

"ONLY Rui?!" She nearly shrieked at Akira but recovered promptly. "I… never mind." She let out a deflated sigh.

"Oh! There he is! Rui!" Soujiro's confident voice called out over the busying heads at the airport. She squinted in the distance at a familiar figure approaching and her heart pounded faster. It really was him, and only him.

"Soujiro, Akira. Ah, Yuki-san." He reached over to greet the three, hugging Soujiro and Akira. And for what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Makino."

And he hugged her.

* * *

Dinner had been pleasant, as Rui seemed to be his normal self, laughing at the two playboys' jokes and their flirting with Yuki, talking about his time in Europe. He had even talked to her, asking a few questions about school , work and her family.

Soon, the night had to come to an end and the two playboys offered to send Yuki home much to Yuki's utter embarrassment. Rui had waved them off, but not before she had threatened the both of them with her infamous kick should either take advantage of poor Yuki.

And to her horror, she realised she was standing on the sidewalk alone with him.

"Er, I should be going back. It's er… good to see you again Hanazawa Rui!" She was about to take off when he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him.

"I'll walk you back." He said simply and pulled her along, her hand in his. She looked at his face for any signs of tension, but there was none. He seemed to genuinely want to walk her home, and that was it. And so they did, hand in hand as they walked through the quiet roads to get to her apartment.

They did not talk at all on the entire walk, lapsing into a thoughtful silence. She could feel the words bubbling in her throat, and finally when she could not stand it any longer, she stopped and let go of his hand, forcing herself to look at him.

Those eyes made her reel backwards. They held a mirthful gaze, yet there was a seriousness to it.

"I missed you a lot. And I thought of you every single day when you were gone, asking myself why you left. I kept thinking about your question on the day Tsukasa proposed to me and I think I have the answer. I had the answer the day you left me the note and damned me with it and I knew it because I ran to your house. But you had left already and I was stuck here not knowing what to do, what to think, knowing only that you were gone."

She took in a deep breath as she vented it all out, her tears welling up in her eyes as she spat out every last word. The emotions that she had built up over the past year, having to deal with them alone made things unbearable. Akira and Soujiro helped, but there was little they could do other than to comfort her in their own little ways.

"And I…"

"Enough." He said solemnly as he brought a finger to her lips. With the other hand, he brushed off her tears, gently and every so lightly. The way he always used to do so, whenever she cried her heart out to him. "You talk too much."

And he reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box. He opened it and her heart jumped when she saw a small diamond ring in it. He dropped to one knee, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Marry me, Tsukushi."

And this time, she did not hesitate. No more. She had taken so long to realize what Tsukasa had realised a long time ago- that she was in love with Hanazawa Rui. And she now saw what Tsukasa had meant the day he had proposed to her and she had wavered in her answer.

"I will, Rui."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
